


Prom Night

by carolss, golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Incestuous feelings, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: It was past two in the morning when Dennis got home and crept up the stairs to his sister's room.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A noite do baile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104328) by [carolss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss). 



It was past two in the morning when Dennis got home and crept up the stairs to his sister's room. Although he couldn't explain it, after the night he'd had, he just wanted to see her.

Dee was still wearing her prom dress and he could tell by her puffy face and ruined makeup that she'd spent whole the night crying. It made him feel a bit superior, and maybe _that_ was why he went there: his prom night sucked, too, but at least he didn't cry like a baby. The idiots at school had crowned some asshole on the basketball team prom king and Dennis left ranting to no one in particular about how stupid it was and how it had only happened because everyone in school was envious of him ( _which was true, because really, a basketball player?_ ). He stormed outside to scream in the parking lot, which in his opinion was a lot more dignified and far less foolish than choosing to stay home whimpering like Dee had, all because their mother had remarked that Dee looked fat in her dress, which even Dennis could see was unfair. Sure, Dee looked like a bird and she was incredibly irritating all (well, _almost_ all) of the time, but fat she was not.

Dee's dress was bubblegum pink and puffy: it looked just like what an eight-year-old would describe if you asked what she would wear to prom. The worst thing about it, though, Dennis decided, is that it still made her look beautiful. Even worse, he realized, is that _he_ actually liked the dress on her. Dennis knew that if they'd never met and he saw her for the first time in that stupid pink dress, then he would still think she was stunning, even with that hideous back brace.

Ten seconds later he decided _that_ was wrong: the absolute worst was that he found her _sexy_ then. Dennis knew the thought should've made him feel sick, but that didn't stop the twinge of arousal in his gut.

He thought about waking her up and fucking her right there, with Frank and Barbara sleeping at the end of the hall. Dee was so needy that she probably wouldn't have even cared that it was her brother fucking her, as long as she had a guy interested in her other than Rickety Cricket. 

Dennis thought about stealing Frank's car keys and running away and never seeing Dee again.

Instead, Dennis went to his room and screamed against his pillow.


End file.
